The Fallen Leaf
by Calibrate.Lock
Summary: Fire Country is under attack, can Shikamaru and his friends help prevent the flame from dying? Shikamaru and Temari Romance. Chapter 6: Journey's Start is now up!
1. The Flickering Flame

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes:** Hello all. This is the first time I've written for FanFiction although I've been an avid reader of the fiction here. I hope my work is appreciated. Reviews are also appreciated since I know I'm not perfect, not even close. Improvement is always a good thing right?

Although this particular story is adventure/action-based, there are plenty of references between Shikamaru and Temari. Out of all the couples in Naruto, I find this one stands out the most due to the contrast of their relatively well developed personalities, despite not being the main characters. Please enjoy.

* * *

**THE FALLEN LEAF**

**Summary**  
The flame that is Fire Country has never always been strong. Often, in the face of unimaginable danger, it has flickered, but never died. It has never become a wisp of smoke, only faintly visible and lost upon the unending azure sky. It has weathered every conflict and continues to burn because of those who defend its gentle glow with their lives. Now, it stands on the brink of extinction from exterior forces, who seek nothing more than the very destruction of the soul of Fire Country, Konoha. Once again, heroes shall be catapulted into the midst of carnage and death to keep the flame alive...

* * *

"Heroes are not born, rather the product of their endurance and will against the insurmountable odds of evil."  
**  
Chapter 1: The Flickering Flame**

"I still don't get how you managed to become a Chuunin after giving up to that Suna girl like that. Your motives aren't exactly hidden from the examiners," fumed Ino. She couldn't help but be furious and proud at the same time, maybe even envious. Regardless, her cheeks were highlighted with a slight hint of magenta.

"Hey, why are you complaining? I didn't want to be a Chuunin in the first place. What a waste of time that exam was. I thought giving up would've been enough of an incentive to put me on the 'don't-promote-me-list', but apparently not. Man, whoever heard of trying hard not to get promoted?" complained Shikamaru. He wasn't actually annoyed, he was just trying to comfort Ino. Women were trouble when left to simmer or so he believed. His mom was like that anyway, how his dad managed with her, he didn't care to know.

Then, there was Temari...

"I'm not complaining, I guess I'm just a little jealous," sniffed Ino. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, all thoughts of Temari being rudely dispersed from his mind.

"It looks like you won't be cloud gazing any time soon with all the new duties you'll be getting as our fearless new Chuunin" remarked Choji with a little humour in his voice.

"Oh shut up, please..."

"Maybe, you'll even do a good job with this year's Chuunin exam," smirked Choji.

"Man..." sighed Shikamaru. He honestly didn't mind it, and Choji and Ino didn't know, but he had already grown accustomed to his additional duties. He had also been training in relative secret but only due to Asuma's overbearing insistence. As a fresh Chuunin, he was going to need to be better at defending himself.

"Hey, Shikamaru, turn off the 'I-don't-give-a-shit' act," said Asuma as he leapt down from a nearby rooftop. "As a newly promoted Chuunin, you've been given the privilege of leadership. That isn't to be taken lightly."

"See?" Choji gleefully pointed out.

"How troublesome..." said an unenthused Shikamaru. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Anyway, what's up Sensei?" asked Ino curiously. Choji also looked at Asuma expectantly.

"Something big has come up. The Hokage is requesting for all available ninja of at least Genin level," replied Asuma. Shikamaru noticed a real note of worry in Asuma's voice.

"What? I thought Konoha was still trying to rebuild from Orochimaru's assault?" Ino blinked, incredulous after hearing the announcement. "She wants to mobilize a force now of all times?"

"Yeah, but I can't explain it now. Confidential. You'll have to wait until the debriefing. Meet me in an hour at the academy, I got to find Kakashi first," said Asuma.

"Asuma, how bad is it?" inquired Shikamaru quietly. He had opened one of his eyes and was glancing at Asuma, almost as if studying him. Ino and Choji didn't know it, but his mind was currently taking in the situation, ready to reach conclusions as soon as the facts were presented.

"Bad. Like I said, you'll know more at the debriefing," repeated Asuma carefully. With that, he flicked his cigarette into a nearby can and leapt up on to the orange-tiled rooftop of a nearby shop. "Remember, one hour. Don't be late."

A gust of wind later, he was gone, leaving the trio in a state of unease, the cigarette smoke still lightly permeating the air. The sun was beginning to set and the world had a crimson hue to it. They stared at each other and began to walk speaking in hushed tones.

"This really can't be good then if Asuma is that worried. I wonder what's come up now?" wondered Ino.

"No idea, but it might be connected with the Orochimaru attack," replied Choji uncomfortably.

Shikamaru reached back and lazily scratched the back of his head.

"Ah fuck, and right when I get promoted too," muttered Shikamaru. He resumed rubbing his temples. He felt uncomfortable with being responsible for people, and in particular, his friends. His current status demanded it. His friends completely misinterpreted his meaning.

"What are you moaning about? This is your chance as a newly promoted Chuunin to reach for the top," Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, that's right. Imagine little Shikamaru as a Juunin?" asked Choji. His good humour from earlier was slowly returning.

"It's too much work; imagine my bitching then if I'm already pissed off about being promoted to Chuunin status." Shikamaru was joking when he said this, but with his reputation, his friends didn't notice. "Anyway, you guys are forgetting something."

"What?"

"As a Chuunin, I now lead this group. Do you know what that means?" asked Shikamaru seriously.

"It's not the Ino-Shika-Cho trio anymore?" joked Choji.

"No. It means your lives are now my responsibility. I have to protect this team and its members with my life. It's a pain in the ass but with power, comes responsibility."

"Damn," said Choji. His good humour was leaving him again.

"Yeah, like I said, ah fuck."

* * *

The sun was sinking into the horizon when the trio arrived at the academy. Immediately, they noticed the other three man cells that had arrived with their Sensei's. The tension in the air was quite palpable. They also noticed a number of familiar faces almost as soon as they stopped to look around. Naruto was grinning like an idiot conversing enthusiastically with Hinata who simply stood still while biting her lower lip. Her eyes were showing signs of apprehension. Sakura sat on a weather-worn bench nearby staring intently at the ground with both arms supporting her head. It was clear she was still thinking about the fight that broke out between Sasuke and Naruto earlier. Kakashi was lying down on top of the brick wall which surrounded the academy reading his perverted book. The tension didn't seem to affect him or Naruto although the latter was probably out of stupidity.

Further down from that group was Kiba trying to calm Akamaru and Shino who was speaking with his father. His father nodded once and then leapt away into the darkening gloom. Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee were huddled into a little group discussing. No doubt they were trying to figure out what was happening as well. It seems everyone was given the same cryptic message.

"Hey."

"Asuma!" waved Ino.

"Are you three ready? We're going up to the Hokage first."

"Let's go," nodded Shikamaru. "It'd be better to get this over with anyway," he thought.

* * *

"Welcome Asuma," said one of the guards. Asuma nodded in reply.

Shikamaru was surprised. What were the Anbu doing guarding Lady Tsunade? Another bad sign he thought and if it was possible, the tension in the air was becoming deeper.

"Is the Hokage ready for us?" asked Asuma.

"Yes, please enter."

The doors seemed to open on its own accord as the two Anbu stepped aside quickly. Numerous Juunin were already within speaking amongst themselves, all of them anxious. Another six Anbu were standing guard around the perimeter of the room but no one seemed to notice them. Lady Tsunade was busy signing letters clearly meant for the other major ninja villages. To her left was a small cup of tea, pale ginger in colour, releasing a faint scent of citrus. Some of the Juunin turned to see who the newcomers were.

Lady Tsunade looked up from letters and nodded curtly at the two Anbu who had let them in. The doors closed swiftly behind them with a soft click. The six Anbu within performed a quick set of seals preventing anyone from listening who did not reside in the room. She looked gravely at the trio. Asuma took a step back and joined the Juunin group and tugged out his cigarette pack and lighter. He calmly lit a cigarette and breathed out a grey plume of smoke.

"Before I begin..." said Tsunade slowly, "let it be known that any information that is exchanged here is considered confidential and must never leave this room. Am I understood?" She peered at the members within the room. Each of them nodded in turn.

Choji gave Shikamaru a nervous glance. Shikamaru quickly shook his head prompting Choji to return his attention to the Hokage. She began outlining the situation.

"Currently, the assault led by Orochimaru leading to the death of our Third Hokage is common knowledge. He was assisted knowingly by the Sound Ninja and unknowingly by the Sand Ninja as he had assumed the veil of the Kazekage. However, although it appears that this attack was primarily to assassinate the Third Hokage, there may have been an ulterior motive. Orochimaru may be a part of a much larger criminal organization that not only spans the Fire Country, but the entire continent."

"Wait, what organization could possibly be that large and more importantly, powerful enough to be capable of hiring Orochimaru?" asked Ino.

"Orochimaru's desire to attack his previous Sensei may have been the only motivation he needed so we may be able to assume that they aren't quite powerful enough to be cooperating with highly skilled ninjas. However, we don't have any substantiation of that. Fortunately, the organization itself is known to us. Do you remember Gato?" inquired Tsunade.

"Yeah, wasn't he that wealthy businessman who was beheaded by Zabuza?" asked one of the Juunin.

"The very same."

"What about him?"

"He was quickly replaced by their board of directors but this time, they sought someone who was just as ruthless but also personally more powerful. They found such a man, a ninja no less, who promptly re-invested the company's finances and transformed it into a fully fledged criminal organization. Without the need to focus on keeping a legitimate business front, they've been terrorizing the continent giving promises of lucrative deals. They have begun their assault on the Fire Country and we believe the assault on Konoha was ultimately championed by this company in hopes of weakening the country as a whol-"

"For which he has succeeded in doing," interrupted Shikamaru.

"Unfortunately, yes. However, another troubling thought is the origin of this new leader. Although he began the assault on the continent months ago, this is the first time he has ever directly targeted a ninja village. This is strange because the company had enough power to attack a village right from the start. Why start now? This suggests only one real conclusion: the new leader is a ninja of this village who may have be an unknown outcast of one of our many fringe clans. He may very well be in this room as we speak," uttered Lady Tsunade. She paused, almost as if for dramatic effect, as she reached for her tea.

"This is indeed troubling news. Is there any proof of this incredible allegation?" asked the Juunin who replied earlier.

"Again, we don't have any physical evidence to prove this, but it is a definite possibility."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Shikamaru wasn't confident when he said this, but he was certainly prepared.

"Each of the three man cells will be performing scouting missions. Your particular cell will be scouting the north-eastern area of Fire Country, east of the Valley of the End, although you will be receiving assistance from Sunagakure. They wish to make up for their mistakes it would appear."

"Can we really trust them?" Ino raised one of her eye brows as she asked. She wasn't comfortable working with the same ninjas who attempted to destroy their village. This of course, was understandable.

"We're in dire need of information if we want to be capable of fighting back this threat, I'm hoping these scouting missions will uncover something," said Tsunade. Even the Hokage was wary of the Sand, but at the moment, there was very little they could do.

"I see, when will that assistance be arriving and when will our mission commence?" inquired Shikamaru. He curiously wondered if his suspicions were correct about whom this group was.

"They should have already arrived by now. Shikamaru, after this meeting, I'd like you to go meet them at the Consulate. Your scouting mission will commence in three days time. I want everyone to be fully rested before undertaking this mission. Due to the danger at hand, I am classifying it as a B class mission, is that clear?" Tsunade studied Shikamaru wondering if he lacked any resolve. Shikamaru nodded slowly, his eyes betraying not a single emotion.

Tsunade nodded her head in turn. "You are dismissed."

As he walked through the opening doors, Shikamaru was contemplative. It was a lot of information to digest, and doubt began to plague his mind. He was torn out of his reverie by one of the Juunin, in particular, the only one who spoke during the meeting.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned his head slightly, and looked up at the Juunin. It was then he noticed his peculiar appearance. Although his facial features weren't any different from a normal person, his eyes were bizarre. His right eye was as normal as any, but his left appeared to be a photographic negative of his right. Shikamaru was taken aback, but if the Juunin noticed his reaction, he chose to ignore it.

"Yeah?"

"My name is Janus, I was ordered to give you some of the specifics of your scouting mission, but perhaps tomorrow would be better for everyone involved, yes?" Janus gave Shikamaru a weak smile.

"Yeah, it would be," admitted Shikamaru.

"Splendid, meet at the academy at noon tomorrow then?" inquired Janus.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

So ends Chapter 1 of The Fallen Leaf. Read and review please!


	2. Rest and Reflection

**Notes:** As you may have noticed, although this story picks up from Naruto, it diverges quickly away from the main plot. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

**Chapter 2: Rest and Reflection**

Temari gazed at the various pictures depicting the sights of Konoha across from her on the wall, a wall that had seen better days. The room was adequately lit and windows took up most of the wall behind her, the heating pipes providing the room a comfortably warm temperature. Her eyes began to droop, and she forcefully shook her head to clear the cob webs. She had only arrived an hour ago, exhausted from her journey. Temari and her brother Kankuro had run the whole way, stopping only to eat or drink. She was enveloped in dust and filth and longed for a hot shower and a bed but was ordered to wait at the Consulate instead. She was told that someone would be on their way shortly. She shifted in her seat as she brought her right leg over her left and folded her arms, again shaking her head. She leaned to the right to speak to Kankuro and noticed that he had already fallen into a light sleep, his puppet Karasu lying next to a nearby coffee table. She considered waking him, but decided to let him be. She didn't know when the escort would arrive. Night was falling quickly outside and the room they were staying in was so comfortably warm. As the weariness of her body finally caught up with her mind, she succumbed to sleep reflecting upon the events that led to her journey to Konoha...

* * *

The harsh sun beat down on Temari's face as miniscule particles of flour-like sand blew all around her. She was refining her wind-based techniques, in an attempt to concentrate her power. The training dolls lay scattered and severely beaten. Gashes were scored all along the hardened wooden bodies as if marked by a blade, a testament to the power of unadulterated wind. There were even places among the reinforced mud wall, which enclosed the training grounds, where the wind had inflicted cracks and caused deformations. She smirked, as she sheathed her fan on her back. She wiped her hands on the sides of her dress-like outfit and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She reached for her flask of water, the metal of the flask reflecting the blinding sun. It wasn't cold, but it was refreshing. As she replaced the flask cap, she sensed movement behind her and discreetly reached for a kunai as she turned to face the newcomer.

"Temari? Your presence is requested immediately." The intruder was a genin, probably no older than ten and was clearly frightened of her. He visibly trembled as he bowed, and was clearly trying not to. She immediately removed her hand from the kunai and suppressed a smile.

"Gaara?"

The genin nodded. "The Kazekage has received word from Konoha."

"Do you know the contents of the message?"

The genin shook his head this time, still quavering. "He would like to see you personally." The genin's eyes remained locked on to the earth.

"Thank you." Temari watched as the genin bowed once again and walked away noticeably relieved. Although she was amused with the genin's composure, she also wished she was treated normally. She was either held in reverence or fear by her own people and she was becoming bitter because of it.

"Konoha," she sighed. Previously, she had entered Konoha under the pretence of entering the Chuunin exam to hide the true nature of her mission. Although she had never admitted this to a soul, she loathed the mission. It was an erroneous and pre-emptive strike at an allying country. Temari had constantly challenged the mission's objective, right up to the point of execution. She had detested her father for forcing this on the Sand. It was only during the aftermath of the battle that it was realized that her father had been dead for a length of time. It was in fact Orochimaru who had played the role of the Kazekage. She was furious, as were many of the Sand Ninjas, but she felt nothing with her father's passing, no tears shed. She was thankful that it wasn't her father who had organized such an audacious and ill-fated mission, but she also realized how little she knew him. She had lived the entirety of her life without knowing or connecting with her parents, she didn't even know he was dead for as long as he was. Her father was an outcast and her mother had died long before her mind was capable of creating concrete memories. She only knew of the multitude of maids and in her mind, they were like her adopted parents. It had been tough on her, growing up. As the eldest sibling, she was expected to care for her brothers and to set an example, but how could she when she feared the youngest and often held nothing but irritation for the other? Without her parents, she also had no role model to look up to, no one to emulate. Over time, she grew hardened, never having felt the tenderness of a parent's love, and always fearing for her life.

Her shell began to crack with the Chuunin exam. Her first fight, against a girl whose name she couldn't remember, did nothing but strengthen Temari's contempt for the Leaf Ninjas. Temari had easily defeated her, and she grew arrogant. The second fight was different and it shook her to core. She had always been proud of her intelligence and her prowess in battle, and expected nothing extraordinary from her second opponent. Her opponent even refused to fight her and was forced into the arena by one of his friends, an obnoxious blonde. It was clear that her new opponent was also a sexist, and with anger in one hand, and arrogance in the other, she was confident. She had taunted him, hurt him and toyed with him but by the end, he had soundly defeated her, and it was she who had been taunted, hurt and toyed with. Completely out-manoeuvred, and all she could do was wait for the end. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, and as he lazily trudged toward her. She had no choice but to do the same having been caught in his shadow jutsu. Temari wasn't a coward by any means, but she did fear him then.

As he raised his arm over his head, time began to slow. She remembered shutting her eyes tightly bracing her body from the inevitable blow. She could feel her heart beat almost as if it was in her throat. He stood there for what felt like a life time, the eeriness of the silent crowd pressing down upon them. Just as the tension in the air was about to shatter, he finally admitted defeat. She couldn't believe what had occurred then. This same boy had ruthlessly ended his first fight, also against a girl, by smashing her head into the wall behind her, why was she, Temari of the Sand, spared? She could still remember his remarks then but she knew he was bluffing. He certainly looked tired, but he was certainly more than able to finish the fight. As his raucous blonde friend leapt down to berate him, he had given her a fleeting but genuine smile. It was the only time she was ever acknowledged with a smile and not with fear. She had wanted to return the smile, but she had still been in shock, still unable to control her body even though the boy had ended his shadow jutsu. She remembered her cheeks had become warm, but not due to the sun. She had turned away quickly, not wanting to let him see her blush.

Temari shook her head realizing she had lost track of time. She covered her eyes as she looked up into the sun, sand still suspended in the air. It was time to meet Gaara.

* * *

The wind and powdered sand still billowed around her as she leapt up on to the balcony. The balcony was shaded from the sun by a thin black canopy. Flags marked with the Sunagakure insignia violently waved in the air as the sandpapered shined chains clanked against the metal supports on the sand walls. Temari narrowed her eyes as they adjusted to the darkened room from being out in the painfully bright sun. Although the room was fairly large, enough to accommodate a moderately-sized table and ten chairs, it was noticeably bare. The walls were sandy beige in colour and without pictures or any other unnecessary adornments. Furniture was also sparse. Only a carpet presented any real form of discontinuity. Like the flags outside, it was black and marked with Sunagakure insignia. As her eyes finally adjusted to the darkened room, she noticed that Gaara was staring intently out into the city from the balcony. Kankuro was sitting at the end of the table, Karasu in the seat next to him, as he idly carved a wooden block with a short knife.

"Gaara?" Temari tentatively approached her youngest brother.

Gaara held his hand up and then motioned toward the table with his arm. He remained at the balcony as he gazed at the village. Temari hesitated and glanced at Kankuro, a quizzical look on her face. Kankuro shrugged and resumed carving the wooden slab. Wary, she walked over to the table, choosing to sit across from her other brother.

Gaara remained silent as Temari wondered what was going through his head. She knew his hasty promotion to Kazekage had unnerved him, but he had ultimately embraced it. The people of Sunagakure had also embraced him which had been a pleasant surprise for Temari. The story of the battle between Naruto and Gaara and the ultimate outcome was kept secret, so naturally, everyone in the village knew of it. "So what's bothering him now?" she thought.

Finally, Gaara faced them, his eyes penetrating theirs, his face an emotionless mask. Although they shared the same eyes, Gaara's could be aptly described as deep and endless wells of sea green, forever seeing into your very soul. It scared most people, but Temari had grown accustomed to them. Gaara opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again. He furrowed his brow as if concentrating, but she understood. Concern had not been an emotion he could openly admit or feel when he was in his old state, and even now, he struggled. He opened his mouth again, and this time, he was able to speak.

"Temari, Kankuro, I need you two to travel to Konoha."

"Understood," questioned Temari. "May I ask why?" She didn't want to appear haughty but she also didn't feel like travelling to another ninja village without a purpose.

"You may. A new threat has become known to them and they have requested assistance. I've decided to offer our services as... repayment for our previous mistakes," said Gaara matter-of-factly. He eyed the two of them awaiting a response.

"I see," said Kankuro acidly. "They've decided to take advantage of us then you mean?"

"Kankuro..."

"I get it Gaara. We need to show good faith, but you'd think they'd have figured out their own damn problems by now."

"Oh come on Kankuro! We attacked them, we screwed up their peace, the least we could do is help them when they are of need of it," Temari pointed out. Her eyes flashed in anger.

Kankuro held both his hands up as if to concede the point. "I know, I get it. I was only kidding, just a little pissed off is all."

Temari rolled her eyes and held her temper in check. Nothing good would come from beating her brother up, especially in front of Gaara.

Gaara eyed the two of them again, and then sighed. "Just travel to Konoha as fast as you can, their problem is urgent. Your travel papers." Gaara handed them two thin folders the same colour as the walls.

Temari pulled out the documents and examined them. All the particulars were in order including her name, blood type, and height but she noticed a peculiarity under transfer status. There stamped was 'temporary transfer' in bright red ink. She was confused and she sensed Kankuro was as well.

"Gaara, what the hell is this?" questioned Kankuro. He jabbed his finger at the document. "Temporary transfer?"

"You're going to be there for a while, so it would be best if you were made temporary residents..."

"Why!?" burst out Kankuro. "We can travel between villages easily enough."

"Are you questioning me Kankuro?" Gaara spoke in a deadly whisper, clearly annoyed at this point. "I may be your brother, but I'm also the Kazekage. Please don't make this... harder than it already is."

Kankuro shook his head wordlessly. The unbidden feeling of concern Gaara had felt earlier had grown stronger.

"Good," replied Gaara. "Leave as soon as possible." With that, he abruptly turned away and resumed overseeing the city again. It was clear he was done talking.

Temari grabbed Kankuro's attention and pointed her head toward the open balcony. Kankuro nodded in understanding, his face had drained of its colour and contrasted sharply with the black paint he used. They both holstered their weapons and swiftly left, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

* * *

The journey between Sunagakure and Konoha was for the most part, uneventful, if hard pressed. Temari, like Kankuro, was not happy with the transfer status, but she was prudent enough not to question it as openly as her brother had. During the monotony of her travel, her mind wandered and it was constantly falling back to his face, the boy who had defeated her. Her feelings and emotions were obscured in a haze, and she was puzzled.

"Do I actually like that... that lazy ass?" she thought. "I can't be falling for someone like that... I can't be..."

She shook her head but her mind remained fixated on the boy. Unbidden feelings seemed to lurch from within her. "Perhaps I'm just exhausted," she thought. She sank deeper and deeper into her thoughts, mentally visualizing the fight over and over again. His fleeting smile, like a broken track record, remained with her. Just as the fog grew thicker, she felt a presence nag her, like a pin prick in her mind. It was a voice that was calling out her name.

"Temari..."

"Go away," she thought. "If this is Kankuro's idea of a game..."

"Temari?"

She chose to ignore it but the pressure was growing and her annoyance crept toward the surface. The mist was dissipating.

"Temari!"

"What!" yelled Temari. She expertly whipped out her kunai, and before her mind could register what had happened, she was back in the warm room at the Consulate, her blade against the throat of a Leaf Shinobi, her brother also wide awake.

"I apologize for waking you, but you really must come with me now," said the Leaf Ninja. He appeared unimpressed that his life was in danger, even if for a moment. He appeared to be smiling.

Temari withdrew the kunai and rubbed her eyes. As the room came into focus, she realized to her horror that the ninja she had threatened with her blade was none other than Shikamaru.

"S-sorry," she mumbled. Her cheeks reddened in the embarrassment.

"No problem. You're just tired." Shikamaru smiled again. It was infectious and Temari couldn't help but smile back.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but can we get going? I'm tired, pissed off and could do with a shower." Kankuro let out an audible yawn and reached over blindly to grab Karasu.

"Yeah, follow me. For tonight, you can stay at my place."

"Thanks." Temari gave Shikamaru a grateful look. Shikamaru gave her another smile.

"That damn smile is really getting to me," she thought. "I feel like blushing every time I see it."

Her mind was slowly becoming foggy again as the weight of exhaustion pressed down on her. What happened next was a blur. The only thing she remembered was walking into the guest room, and falling on to the bed, her fan discarded on the floor as she finally dived into her dreams.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on a well used couch in his living room as he recalled today's events. The one that stood out was his reception when he woke Temari. He chuckled as he pictured her face after realizing who he was. "Just like when I gave her that smile at the Chuunin exam," he thought. "Too cute." He grinned again. He certainly wanted to know her better, but he needed his sleep first, the next couple of days would be hard on everyone. He stretched as he got up, his arms reaching for the sky. He shuffled to his room as quietly as he could and with a flick, the last light in the house gave way to the darkness outside. Crickets called out to each other as the stars overhead lit the night sky, like a celestial road map.

Night had finally fallen on Konoha.

* * *

So ends Chapter 2 of The Fallen Leaf. Review please!


	3. The Nara Rooftop

**Notes:** Sorry about the shorter chapter, I've decided to cut it in half and split it among Chapter 3 and 4. Additionally, things might slow down for a little bit, work has finally caught up with me. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Nara Rooftop**

The morning rays of the waking sun fell upon Konoha. The dissipating morning mist gracefully landed upon the earth, enshrouding the blades of grass with pearl-like dew drops. The birds sang their sweet songs, gently arousing the residents of Konoha. A tender eastward breeze swept through the village, shaking away the last vestiges of a long slumber.

Shikamaru had been awake long enough to witness the sunrise, something he never grew bored of. It fascinated him, for it was the only thing that remained unchanged ever since the dawn of this world. It was almost beyond human reckoning and even his strategically advanced mind could not fathom it. He was content with Shogi and Go for now.

He lay against a porch pillar, as he drank his tea. He remembered the promise he made with Janus and regretted it. He was unsure how long sleep would keep the Sand Ninjas in its embrace. It was to his understanding that they had travelled non-stop and he was reluctant to wake them. He prayed that they slept light. He took a final glance at the rising sun before he trudged back into the kitchen. His mom was busy cleaning away the last remnants of breakfast he and his father had together. Then he realized he had completely forgotten to mention the new arrivals.

"Oh crap, mom, I forgot to tell you, the Sand Ninja's came late last night." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he said this.

"I know, I heard you come in with the group last night," replied his mom. "I would appreciate it if you told me earlier." She gave him a scolding look.

"Yeah I know, but it was late and I didn't want them to have to sleep at the Consulate." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. "Not the greatest place anyway, so I offered them our home. I know, I didn't speak with you or dad but it was a spur of the momen-"

"Don't worry son, I would have been disappointed if you hadn't offered our home." Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku, suddenly appeared out of the study, some folders in hand. He ignored his wife's disapproving look and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm off to the bureau today honey, see you tonight."

"Don't you dare go near a bar today," warned Shikamaru's mom, Yoshino. She pointed her finger ominously at her husband. "Or you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I won't," grinned Shikaku. He winked at his son who promptly rolled his eyes. His father walked out on to the porch and a second later, he was gone.

"For an assassin, he sure can be an idiot at times," thought Shikamaru. He smirked at the thought of his dad killing one moment, singing drunken karaoke the next, and then jumped up the stairs. He almost slammed right into Kankuro.

"Morning."

Kankuro responded with a lethargic wave. "Where's your bath?"

"Just walk down that hall and it'll be the last door to the right." Shikamaru pointed as if to emphasize the path.

"Thanks," mumbled Kankuro. He half walked, half crawled as he yawned. Shikamaru stifled a grin with difficulty as Kankuro swore having walked into a wall.

He tramped up the remaining steps and paused on the rooftop of his home, the door still ajar. He wasn't needed anywhere all morning, and he decided to train for a little while before watching the clouds. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked toward the center of the roof top. Like many of the buildings in Konoha, the angled sides of the rooftop were covered in orange-tiles. The plateau of the roof was a simple chalk white and it had served as his cloud gazing spot and most recently, his training grounds. Crates lay nearby, along with training dummies. "Something simple for this morning," he said aloud. "There's no real need to strain myself yet."

He brought his hands together to perform the seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, three exact copies of Shikamaru appeared, all of them with the same bored expression. He bent his head to the right, cracking his neck and then shook his arms, loosening up. He then raised his arms, feet spread out in a simple battle stance and beckoned them to come. As if obeying, one the clones lunged forward, as he pulled out multiple kunai. Shikamaru immediately flicked his finger upward as he leapt back, preparing his other hand to shield him. The shadow of a nearby crate formed into a makeshift poleaxe and darted toward the charging the clone. The clone dodged it with ease and swung his arm in a semi-circle, throwing the kunai like a wall of blades. Shikamaru thrust his other hand toward them as his shadow formed a box around him on the concrete, the blades stopped in mid-air and clattered upon the ground. He had developed a new defensive technique, one which prevented objects which casted shadows from penetrating the shadow barrier around him.

Shikamaru noticed one of the clones was trying to ensnare him in the shadow imitation technique. He threw himself to the right, clenched his fist and brought it toward the incoming shadowy thread. The poleaxe he had created earlier intercepted the shadow jutsu. The clone was now in control of a wooden box. Before the clone could break the jutsu, Shikamaru flicked two fingers upward again, and the shadow of a nearby training doll formed two blade-like tendrils. The clone was immediately impaled through the face and torso and dispersed into a bluish-grey cloud.

Satisfied, he turned his attention to the remaining clones. The first one pulled out another set of kunai, and performed a quick set of seals. He threw them upwards and then charged Shikamaru. The third clone pointed toward another crate, and formed his own blades. He then gestured toward Shikamaru and the tendrils sped toward him. Shikamaru faced the palm of his left hand toward the incoming strands and reformed his shadow barrier defence. He then hopped backwards and aimed his tendrils at the first clone. The first clone dodged to the side again, but then realized the tendrils were not meant for him as they turned sharply and moved quickly toward the third clone. At the same time, Shikamaru detached the box from his own shadow and reattached it to a nearby crate averting the incoming attack. The third clone opened his eyes wide in surprise just as Shikamaru's shadow blades pierced the clone through the neck. He too scattered into nothingness.

Shikamaru then turned to face the last clone only to realize he was unable to move. He swore as he grasped the situation. The clone had snuck in a shadow imitation technique just after he had thrown his shadow box defence at the third clone. The clone grinned as he pointed up and tilted his head upward, Shikamaru also doing the same. The kunai the clone had thrown earlier had remained suspended above him as their shadows were attached to the nearby trees. The clone pointed his fingers downward and the kunai whizzed toward Shikamaru, their deadly points reflecting in the sun. As the kunai speared Shikamaru, his image grew fuzzy and suddenly, the kunai were lodged within the body of a training doll. The clone yelled in surprise and took evasive measures, but it was too late. A pitch black katana pierced him through the heart. Shikamaru stood behind him, a look of triumph in his eyes. The clone coughed as blood trickled down the side of his chin. He gave Shikamaru a thumbs up and then exploded into dust.

Shikamaru sighed, clearly relieved. He swept his hands in a narrow arc, cancelling his shadow katana. "That was a lot closer than I would have liked," he thought. He wiped away beads of sweat that had formed on his brow. He decided he would go downstairs first to grab a drink before gazing at the clouds.

"Well, well, that was quite impressive, Shikamaru." Temari was staring at him through the now open door way, a grin on her face. "I didn't think you were the training type."

Shikamaru grunted. "How much did you see?"

"The whole thing. You've gotten stronger." Temari gave him another cocky smile. "A lot stronger," she admitted to herself.

"The wonders of being a Chuunin," remarked Shikamaru sarcastically. "Anyway, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I definitely needed that."

Shikamaru snorted. "It seems like you did. Did you eat?"

"Concerned?" She smirked. Before Shikamaru could reply, she nodded. "Yeah, your mother... she 'insisted' we eat. I didn't complain though."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Really pushy that woman..."

"How about me?" questioned Temari, a hint of amusement on her face. "I'm pretty sure you find me just as pushy."

"Yeah... but you're also different."

"Oh?" Temari widened her eyes in mock surprise.

"Well..." said Shikamaru slowly.

"Well what?" As she moved closer, Shikamaru was suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I..."

"Temari!" Kankuro's face appeared from around the door way, a frown upon his face. "There you are, now, what's..." Kankuro paused and eyed the two of them, noticing Shikamaru for the first time. "What are you two doing up here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, now what the hell do you want?" asked Temari brusquely. "God, what great timing this guy has," she thought.

"I just wanted to know what the plan was for today." Kankuro continued to stare at them with suspicion. "Seriously, what are you two doing up here...?"

"Nothing that concerns you Kankuro," interrupted Shikamaru calmly. "As for plans, we're going to be meeting someone at noon explaining our mission in greater detail." Shikamaru also felt a tinge of annoyance but he was admittedly relieved. He was about to reveal his feelings for her and he wasn't sure how'd she take them.

"Scouting mission?" Kankuro looked at Shikamaru, his head cocked in confusion.

"You'll know more at noon."

"Okay... fine." Kankuro gave them one last lingering look and then left, closing the door behind him. Temari exhaled, still annoyed with her brother.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how much of an ass he can be at times," said an apologetic Temari.

"No worries. Actually, speaking of the meeting, I'll need to head into the village and pick up Ino and Choji. You coming?" Shikamaru's thirst was long forgotten, having been replaced with his fading thoughts of Temari.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." In part, she was reluctant to face Kankuro again. He didn't need to know anything about her personal life and she was not in the mood to play with pests. She was also curious with what Shikamaru almost said earlier. "I don't want to push him too hard now," she thought.

"All right, let's go." Shikamaru leapt from his roof to a nearby tree, touching down on one of the branches effortlessly. Temari promptly followed and soon, they were deep within the bustling village, with midday fast approaching.

* * *

So ends Chapter 3 of The Fallen Leaf.


	4. Emotions and Doubt

**Notes:** I know I said it would take some time to get some chapters out but I couldn't help it, I was having too much fun. I did have a lot of difficulty writing parts of this as I wanted to explore Shikamaru's mindset. I hope it turned out all right. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Emotions and Doubt**

"This is just too troublesome..." murmured Shikamaru. He and Temari had minded their own business, but it seemed some people didn't mind making it their own. As Shikamaru approached Ino's door with Temari in tow, a group of four Chuunin no older than he was began to verbally abuse Temari. They sat at a small white table at a nearby beverage shop clearly intolerant of her Sand origins. Temari was furious of course, but she remained level headed, which Shikamaru was tremendously grateful for. However, as the insults grew greater in frequency, something snapped in his mind. It was time he dealt with this.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru was not in his normal mood and he could feel his patience shrivel rapidly.

"What are you doing with that Sand bitch Shikamaru?" bluntly asked one of the Chuunin. Temari's face had risen to new levels of scarlet and Shikamaru knew if she lost it, there would be no stopping her.

"You will address her as Temari, an ally of Konoha" Shikamaru reminded the offending Chuunin. His own blood was boiling and he berated himself for it. "What are you doing Shikamaru? What are you doing?" he thought.

"Ally? Don't make me laugh. Have you forgotten already you dumb ass? They attacked us!" exclaimed the tallest Chuunin in the group. "How can you side with her you traitorous shit?"

"Their Kazekage was Orochimaru in disguise... you can't really be serious."

"I don't care. We pay blood for blood. Or are you a cowardly fuck?"

"Fine, insult me. I couldn't care less. Insult her? I will make you regret it." Shikamaru was normally lax with his fellow ninjas. He often resorted to diplomatic methods but this group was pushing all the wrong buttons. Then it suddenly hit him. Were his feelings for Temari that strong? Although this group wasn't particularly dangerous, the insults aimed at her cut him deep.

Temari looked at Shikamaru in a new light. "Is this the same ninja I fought?" she contemplated. It was true that she had seen him training which was also odd, but certainly he couldn't have changed this much. She hid a smile as she confirmed that the attraction was mutual.

"Oh, look at this hot shot. What are you going to do outnumbered two to one Shikamaru?" The tall Chuunin had spoken again, his voice dripping with malice. Hatred clearly emanated from his eyes.

"I'm giving you a chance to go." Shikamaru didn't need this, but he knew he couldn't start an all out fight in the middle of the street, especially not in front of the Yamanaka household. People had already begun to gather around them and he needed to end this now. His laid back attitude had long gone. "I'm giving you to the count of three to move off."

"Fuck you. We're going to punish you and that bitch beside you for treason." The tall Chuunin was already moving forward, kunai in hand. Shikamaru sighed, knowing he had already won. Suddenly, the advancing Chuunin was unable to move, his legs no longer responding. "What the fuck...?"

"As stupid as is he is lacking manners. You might outnumber me, but because of it, you've underestimated me," stated Shikamaru simply. "Now, who wants to be cut down to size?" Shikamaru opened his right hand, palm facing down and he closed his eyes in concentration. The shadow his right arm cast suddenly leapt into his hand, and slowly began to mould into a shape.

Temari suddenly realized what he was summoning with his shadow. It was the black katana she witnessed earlier on the rooftop of his home. "What is he doing?" She hoped he wouldn't do something he'd regret.

"What are yo-" stammered the tall Chuunin.

Shikamaru pointed the shadow katana at the Chuunin's face, only an inch away from his nose. "Don't be fooled by this shadow. Due to the concrete and abstract nature of shadows, this sword can cut through almost any material. When I release my hold on you four, I expect you to leave immediately. If you fail to comply... well, we can leave that to the imagination right?" The crowd was deathly silent.

The tall Chuunin's face glistened with sweat as his eyes twitched in fear. "Yeah, we'll go, we'll go, just let us go now..."

"Good." Shikamaru released his shadow imitation technique and faster than he could blink, the Chuunin were gone, their beverages left forgotten on the white table. The crowd remained still, the uncanny silence filling the void but as fast as they had gathered, they scattered, muttering about ill-behaved youth.

Shikamaru turned to Temari, a rueful look on his face. "Sorry." He couldn't believe himself. Was that all he could say? He also refused to blush, not here.

"No, don't apologize. Those bastards deserved nothing less. Actually, I had half a mind to join you," replied Temari. She smiled, still shocked at Shikamaru's drastic but brief change in personality. She wanted to comfort him but she didn't know what to say. She decided it would be prudent to simply let things be.

"Thanks." He smiled back and then headed to the Yamanaka's front door. Before he could knock, the door flung open. Ino stood in the doorway, a look of worry and exasperation on her face.

"What were you thinking Shikamaru?" screeched Ino. "In the middle of the street too!"

"Sorry," mumbled Shikamaru. "I felt there wasn't another way to get rid of them."

"Couldn't you have been more subtle? Couldn't you have just talked them out of it?" Ino was sounding awfully like Shikamaru's mother.

"I did try and it failed. I resorted to my second option." Shikamaru had already thought this through and he was becoming tired of Ino's verbal barrage. It was only encouraging the chaos in his head.

"What ever happened to the lazy Shikamaru? You went way out of your way to defuse such a dumb situation." Ino pursed her lips as she placed her hands on her hips.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Lazy, but duty bound."

"Duty bound?! You put more fuel on the fire! Tensions between Leaf and Sand are bad enough!" Ino jabbed her finger into his chest as if to stress each word.

"Nothing happened."

"You... damn it" Ino was still irked and Shikamaru could see it plain as day. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We've got to meet with someone at lunch today. Mission stuff. I thought it'd be best if I grabbed you and Choji."

"And her?" Ino pointed at Temari, as she glanced at Shikamaru quizzically.

"It's Temari from Sunagakure, remember? We were getting help from the Sand for this mission."

Ino glared at the two of them, and then sighed. "Wait here, let me get some stuff." With that, she closed the door harder than she intended.

"Is she always like this?" questioned Temari. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed or amused.

"Yeah... she is. You'll learn to live with it... eventually." Shikamaru exhaled noiselessly. "Not a great start to a day," he thought. He was surprised he was capable of speaking so fluidly after the lurching feeling he had.

"Er, are you going to keep holding that?" Temari gestured at the shadow katana Shikamaru still held.

Shikamaru stared at the sword in surprise. "Right." Shikamaru dispelled the katana and it returned as his right arm's shadow.

"When did you learn to use that?"

"The shadow katana? My dad taught me. Ever since I became a Chuunin, my sensei pushed me to ask my dad about my family's shadow techniques. I caved in quickly," admitted Shikamaru. His mind was calmed now, but he was unable to look at Temari.

Temari leaned on a black railing as she smirked, her curiosity sated. "Don't tell me you've embraced responsibility!" Her voice was mocking but Shikamaru knew she was just teasing.

"More like it embraced me," he replied quietly.

She shook her head in amusement but eyed Shikamaru with worry. As their banter settled into silence, she recalled her conversation with Shikamaru's mom earlier that day after they had finished breakfast.

* * *

"Oh, he likes to think he's lazy, but he's very much like my husband," mused Yoshino.

"Huh? He gave up at the Chuunin exam so he wouldn't get promoted. That's not lazy?" Kankuro gave Shikamaru's mom a sceptical look.

"He can be lazy, but the same thing happened with my husband." Yoshino couldn't help but grin. "He also gave up during the Chuunin exam fighting me."

"No way! How'd he get promoted?" Temari gave Yoshino a flabbergasted look.

"For the same reason Shikamaru got promoted: his genius and calm demeanour in battle."

"What happened after?"

"He matured rapidly. Oh, he was still the lazy Shikaku I knew, but he seemed to be okay with the responsibility. Shikamaru is going through the exact same thing."

"Like father like son, huh?" remarked Kankuro.

Yoshino smiled at Kankuro. "There's just one little difference. Shikamaru's growth is incredible. My husband likes to point that out."

"What do you mean?

"Shikamaru already knows every technique the Nara clan has; it took my husband two years to learn them all. Shikamaru only took three months to do it." Yoshino grinned again. She knew she was over caring when it came to her son, but she was also immensely proud of him.

"Wow..." Temari thought about the fight with Shikamaru during the Chuunin exam again. "To think you've come this far Shikamaru..." Her mind wandered back to his smile.

"But, like my husband before him, he doesn't want anyone to know. He's happy with being known as the lazy ninja for now," stated Yoshino with a hint of displeasure. "I worry about him, but I know he'll surpass his father one day."

"What does his dad do?" asked Kankuro.

"He's Konoha's top strategist and assassin. I never ask him about his work. It's not something I want to bring to the table."

"I understand," said Temari. Yoshino gave her a quiet smile as she turned to the dishes. "Where's Shikamaru by the way?"

"He's probably on the roof." Yoshino gave her a look this time, and it was one filled with knowing but also of anxiety.

"Kankuro, I'll see you later." Temari casually walked toward the stairs. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Wait. Please." Yoshino followed her and leaned inward. "Please be careful with him," she whispered.

"Huh?"

Although she appeared reluctant to continue, she did anyway. "Shikamaru has never enjoyed the company of any woman except yours. Just make sure he doesn't do... something stupid." Temari responded with a soft smile. She lunged up the stairs as Yoshino's eyes followed her.

* * *

Shikamaru studied Temari. After their conversation had died, she had become unusually quiet. She was not her usual loud self and it baffled him. Her misted eyes were looking downward lost in thought. It was as if she was trying to recall a memory. He didn't want to disturb her and so he left her to her own devices, comfortable with just being close to her, even if he was in front of the Yamanaka home.

He hoped planning the mission would not consume the remaining days they had left in Konoha. It was a childish thought, but it pained him. He wanted to know her better and he was still insecure about his feelings. He was undeniably attracted to her and again doubt unsettled him. Their personalities could never hope to look beyond the abrasive nature of such opposite beings. He would need more time to think, and maybe even continue to hope. Hope that things could just fall in to place. He knew things were never that easy. Life wasn't easy.

Then there was the mess with the four Chuunin. Even he didn't know what came over him. Shikamaru was convinced he handled the situation as best as he could, but Ino's words forced him to second guess. He knew that hindsight was always easier and ultimately, also useless but it bugged him. It bugged the hell out of him actually. Had he acted rashly then? Was he failing his own test of maturity? Or did he do it to defend Temari? She knew how to defend herself but he couldn't help but wonder if he maybe he was deceiving himself. Bah, he was thinking too much. He let it go just as Ino appeared, a small bag now slung over her shoulder.

"Shikamaru? I'm ready now."

Shikamaru grunted in acknowledgement. "Time to get Choji." His words shook Temari from her daydream. He glanced at her. The clarity of her turquoise eyes had a strange effect on him then, he wasn't sure what. She sensed his eyes staring at her own, and in the briefest of moments, she appreciated them. They were dark, and like Gaara's, appeared to view right into your soul. It was a silly thought but she wasn't thinking then. She looked away abruptly realizing this wasn't the time or place.

* * *

The trip to Choji's home was uneventful especially compared to the earlier encounter in front of the Yamanaka home. Shikamaru was grateful for it. During the silence of the walk, he was able to reminisce. He wanted to let everything go, just let his mind wander, but he kept returning to his own life and her face. He had grown up to a quiet and easy life. He was lazy, he didn't participate in class, he played Shogi and he was content. This morning, he was content with the same life. Now, he wasn't able to continue without knowing what Temari thought.

He knew he had a crush on Temari and it had been like that since the Chuunin exam. But back then, he viewed her as a crush, nothing more. It was a silly boy hood thing and he would soon be over it. The trouble this morning only seemed to emphasize the very opposite. He was deeply in love with her and it scared him. He wanted simple, he wanted easy and love like this was neither of those. Maybe that was why doubt pressed down on him heavily. Maybe that was why he played it so cool when he first met her. He didn't know for sure, but he knew he would have to speak with her soon.

* * *

So ends Chapter 4 of The Fallen Leaf!


	5. Noon

**Notes:** A thanks to Curtis Zidane Ziraa, the only person who reviewed my story so far. I agree with you, they really need to fix the name listed. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Noon**

Shikamaru knocked lightly on Choji's door. He could hear someone slowly plod down the stairs and he took a small step back. The door opened noiselessly as Choji's face came into view, remnants of the snack he was eating still on his face. He brightened when he saw Shikamaru.

"Hey." He noticed the small group that accompanied Shikamaru. "Something up?"

"Yeah, we've got a meeting with a guy now. It's about the scouting mission. Can you come?" inquired Shikamaru.

"Yeah sure, I'm ready now." Choji pushed through the door as he looked at Ino. "Hey Ino."

"Hey yourself," she smirked.

"Who's this?" Choji gestured to Temari, his face a mask of confusion.

"She's-" Shikamaru began.

"Temari of the Sand," finished Temari.

Choji gawked at the two, and wondered if this was a joke. Shikamaru felt a familiar flow of emotions lurch forward again. This time, amusement also emerged. "This woman loves to control..."

"Should we grab Kankuro?" Temari aimed the question at Shikamaru. Her eye brow was raised as if whatever he said was what she expected to hear.

"We probably should," remarked Shikamaru. "He doesn't know anything about the mission."

Temari nodded her head in agreement. "We should hurry then, it's almost noon."

"Yeah. Actually, you three go to academy now, I'll drop by my house and pick up Kankuro. It'll be faster that way." Shikamaru glanced at Choji and Ino. "You two know the way right?"

"Of course," puffed Ino. "Let's head out!" Ino pointed exaggeratingly toward the general direction of the academy. Choji followed slowly, as he opened another bag of chips. Temari glimpsed at Shikamaru, and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Enthusiastic?" she mouthed to Shikamaru. He returned his own exasperated expression. He was rewarded with a grin as she also turned to follow. He felt another sensation rise within him.

With the group heading toward the academy, Shikamaru dashed toward his home. He wondered if Kankuro was still there. If he wasn't, this would become a bigger pain than it warranted.

Shikamaru finally arrived at his home. He was lightly panting from running the whole distance but he continued into the house. He didn't immediately see anyone upon entering and began calling out Kankuro's name.

"Kankuro?"

He received no response and he called out louder. "Kankuro!"

He heard a faint answer come from the second floor. "I'm up in your guest room."

He leaped up the stairs and burst into the room. Kankuro had Karasu out on the bed, a flask of oil in one hand, a small screwdriver in the other as he performed some simple repairs. He raised his head and looked at Shikamaru. "Yeah?"

"We've got a meeting soon. Let's go."

"Give me a second." Kankuro returned his attention to the puppet. Shikamaru exhaled noisily as he leaned against the door frame. He folded his arms and tapped one of his fingers on his arm as he stared at the ceiling.

A minute later, Kankuro dropped the flask and screwdriver on the bed and wiped his hands on a rag. "Okay, I'm done." As he reached down to wrap Karasu, Shikamaru motioned him to come.

"It's just a meeting, don't bother."

"It won't take long," protested Kankuro.

"Just come."

"What a pain in the ass you are," Kankuro pointed out humourlessly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This guy is related to Temari?" he thought disbelievingly.

* * *

"So... Temari, what's going on between you and Shikamaru?" Ino asked coyly.

"What?" blurted Temari. She tried to hide her surprise but did so poorly. "How the hell did this woman know?" she thought.

Ino grinned mischievously. "Oh, don't worry, Shikamaru would never talk. Just call it a 'woman's intuition'."

"Like I haven't heard that before," remarked Temari dryly.

"It's true. So, really, what's up?" Ino's grin remained plastered on her face.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Temari.

"Sure. Like I haven't heard that before either." Ino leaned in closer. "Really now, what's up?"

Temari sighed in defeat. It wouldn't hurt to tell her anyway. "Not much," admitted Temari. "The feeling is mutual but... I don't think he knows it."

"Men..." Ino made a slightly disgusted noise. "Perceptively lacking."

Temari laughed at this.

"You don't have to worry," Ino pointed out.

"And why is that?"

"Knowing Shikamaru? He's going to ask you first."

"Ask me what?"

"Ask about your feelings, duh," said Ino, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you know this because...?" Temari was growing curious.

"Because it's Shikamaru. Just trust me on this." Ino gave her an encouraging grin.

"And you don't mind me taking him away from you?" It was Temari's turn to play it coy.

Ino's grin faltered as her face darkened. She spoke slowly as if to tread carefully on the subject. "Not really... I just want to see him happy. Besides, I'm going after someone else." She ended with another playful grin.

Temari responded with a smile of her own. "Shikamaru is lucky when it comes to his friends," she thought.

"Just be patient with him... he's not used to this." Ino's face had darkened again and Temari instantly remembered Shikamaru's mother saying something similar. "You're the only girl he's ever liked."

She responded similarly and gave Ino a soft smile.

* * *

Shikamaru's mind wandered again as he and Kankuro ran through the streets. He visualized Temari's face as he mulled over what he would say to her later. Doubt was nagging at him again as he sighed. "Damn it, I'll just go on gut..." he thought. Kankuro's voice rudely pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Shikamaru?"

"What?" Shikamaru gave him an annoyed look.

"What were you doing on the rooftop with my sister?" Kankuro stressed 'my' as he glared at Shikamaru portentously.

"I already told you. You don't need to kno-"

"God damn it Shikamaru! I do need to know! She's my sister!" exploded Kankuro.

"Kankuro..."

"Tell me you bastard!"

"Look, I didn't do anything to her, okay? Lay off."

"I don't fucking believe you."

"I was training, and she showed up. I didn't lure her there," said an incensed Shikamaru.

"I still don't believe-" started Kankuro.

"Fine, don't believe me," interrupted Shikamaru. "Nothing I say is going to change anything."

"You're a bastard."

Shikamaru stayed silent. "There I go again... getting all angry over nothing," he thought.

"You got a thing for her don't you?" It wasn't a question.

"And what if I do Kankuro?" asked Shikamaru quietly.

Kankuro remained silent as well. Shikamaru couldn't quite see his face but he knew Kankuro was still furious. He wondered what he'd say next.

"Fucking bastard..." muttered Kankuro.

"What?" Shikamaru stopped abruptly as he peered at Kankuro. Kankuro had also stopped running.

"You're a fucking bastard," repeated Kankuro.

"What the hell?" thought Shikamaru.

Kankuro was breathing loudly but not out of exhaustion. "I'll allow this... but you do anything funny, anything to hurt her, and I'll fucking break you."

"Since when did your opinion count?" questioned Shikamaru.

"She's. My. Sister," hissed Kankuro. With that, he continued running leaving behind an irritated Shikamaru. "So damn troublesome..." he thought. He quickly followed Kankuro.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shikamaru and Kankuro arrived at the academy, both of them breathing heavier than normal. As Shikamaru paused to get his bearings, he saw Ino wave at them.

"Shikamaru! Over here!"

As he drew closer, he could have sworn he saw Ino give him a knowing look. Maybe he was imagining it, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. All he could do was grumble inwardly. "Women..."

"Ah, you've finally arrived. Excellent!" said a familiar voice. Shikamaru turned to find the source of the voice. It was Janus. He was casually waving as he stood next to the gate entrance. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at the strange left eye again. He noticed that the others did the same. Janus ignored the stares.

"I see you've brought your friends too. Good, good. Let's find an empty classroom to discuss this, yes?" Janus held his arms toward the gate as he smiled.

"Wait, we're not eating lunch?" asked Choji incredulously.

"Of course not. I've already eaten, haven't you?" Janus stared at them with one eye brow raised. His strange eye gazed down on Choji, and he visibly shuddered.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Choji.

"The meeting won't be long, you have my word." Janus smiled again.

Choji sighed. "Fine..."

"That's a good lad. Come on then."

* * *

As they entered a vacant classroom, Shikamaru noticed the maps and scrolls that already littered the front desk. The windows were covered in simple industrial-like grey blinds and only a small lamp attached to the front desk illuminated the room. A number of wooden chairs already surrounded the front desk as Janus sank into a black leather office chair. He motioned toward the chairs as if asking them to sit, but began speaking before they could become settled.

"First off, does everyone know the mission?"

Shikamaru immediately answered. "No, Temari and Kankuro haven't been briefed yet."

"Ah, the Sand Ninjas." Janus nodded at them. "Simply put, it's a scouting mission. You'll be exploring the north-eastern part of Fire Country, east of the Valley of the End."

"Do you have a map...?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes... give me a minute... ah, here." Janus pulled out a map about as big as a kitchen table cloth. He placed his palm down on the top right corner of a country highlighted in red. "Roughly this part of Fire Country."

"Hmm..."

"More specifically, you'll be heading to this village first..." Janus studied the map momentarily and then pointed at a dot on the map. "Kasai Bara."

"What's there?"

"Not much, but there have been reports of gang movements in that village. In particular, a minor gang by the name of 'Kuroi Bara'. They've been connected with the late Gato's corporation. I think it would be a good place to start."

"Any information on the village itself?" Shikamaru was going to need know what he was getting his team into.

"Yes. Population: 3000, main source of income: trade goods, and a great tourist village overall. Apparently, the village is famous for-"

"Fire Roses," finished Shikamaru.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Janus gave Shikamaru a questioning look.

"My dad knows a couple of people who live there. The village is also named after the Fire Roses," stated Shikamaru. "And it looks like the gang's name is a play on that name... the Black Rose."

"Excellent, then you might have contacts there already."

"Well... not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru sighed, showing signs of discomfort. He disliked talking about his dad's work. "They're all connected to assassinations he's done. Not exactly people we can trust."

"Do you think they'll recognize you?" Janus looked at him grimly.

"I'm not sure. I do look a lot like my dad... it could be a problem," Shikamaru finally confessed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Temari suddenly spoke. "He's improved enough to be a Jounin."

Shikamaru was thankful the room was dim as he was certain he had blushed. Kankuro's face remained neutral.

"True. You'll just have to see when you arrive." Janus looked at Shikamaru thoughtfully.

Shikamaru decided to break the uncomfortable silence that followed. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Just one more thing. Along the way, expect ambushes and traps. Despite the blanket secrecy of our mission, word may have gotten out any way."

"That's just troublesome..." thought Shikamaru.

"It's a four day trip at the very least, pack accordingly. You'll be leaving in two days time at 0700 hours sharp from the north gate. I'll be seeing you off." Janus smiled at the group.

Choji was groaning about his hunger when Janus finally relented. "That'll be all. Go on, have your lunch."

Choji grinned weakly at Janus and then hurried out of the room.

* * *

The sun shone brightly overhead as the group left the darkness of the room. Shikamaru was still thinking about the mission. He would need to plan out the route carefully. He didn't want to see his friends get hurt out of his stupidity or carelessness. For the others, lunch was all that was on their minds.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" asked Ino.

"We could go to the barbeque place." Choji looked at the group hopefully.

"Doesn't matter to me," replied Shikamaru. "How about you two?"

"Barbeque sounds good," answered Temari.

Kankuro simply shrugged.

With lunch clarified, Shikamaru decided it would be time to speak with Temari. "Hey Temari."

"Hmm?"

"Could I... speak with you for a moment? In private?"

Temari concealed her grin. "Sure."

Kankuro shot Shikamaru a warning look as he continued walking with the group. Ino giggled as she pulled Choji along with her. "Come, let's leave the two love birds alone..."

The sudden awkward silence that followed gave Shikamaru a much greater sense of self awareness, something he really didn't treasure at the moment. His mind was in turmoil as he frantically searched for the right words to say. He finally decided to just go with the flow. He looked up to find a blushing Temari.

"I... ah..." stuttered Shikamaru. "Ah, fuck it," he thought.

He gently grasped Temari's hands with his own as he leaned in slowly. Temari could sense what he was planning and she pulled herself closer. He brought his face closer to hers and paused, almost as if to savour the moment. He looked into her eyes again, and lost himself in a sea of green. Not thinking, just wanting to live the moment, he kissed her gently. It was an innocent kiss that only touched the surface, but he was patient.

Temari was taken aback. Shikamaru wasn't the type to just spontaneously kiss a girl, even if he had strong feelings for her. But she loved it. She held the kiss and just let the warmth spread throughout her body. Her eyes had long been closed.

Finally, they broke apart, and slowly. He just let himself smile as Temari smiled back. Shikamaru was finally able to speak, letting the thoughts that had tortured his mind go.

"I really like you," he whispered.

Temari giggled as she kissed him again. "I like you too."

Shikamaru felt a comfortable warmth seep into his face as he closed his eyes, his smile still evident. "We should catch up with the group or they'll think we're doing something... more."

"And what if we were?" Temari said playfully.

"I wouldn't mind it at all."

They kissed a final time and walked toward group, their hands locked in a loving embrace. He didn't quite know what he had started, but he didn't care. The chaos that had plagued Shikamaru's mind was finally gone, and he was content again.

* * *

So ends Chapter 5 of The Fallen Leaf!


	6. Journey's Start

**Notes:** A thanks to IHaveARandomLifeXD for the review. To answer your question/request: there are many reasons for the M rating for this story. ^^

Unfortunately, I'm not sure if it will be in this 'book' or the next. If anyone is curious as to why I'm pumping out chapters so quickly, it's because I already had the basic ideas and lay out done before I started writing. The only thing I've had to work on is refining those ideas and making the transition between them smooth. The first book is effectively done because of it and I have a lot ideas for the second. You never know though.

By the way, how's the pacing so far? I know I've been intertwining action with romance and I really hope that's being done smoothly. Also, have you noticed any typos or awkward phrasing? A lot of my time is devoted to proof reading so I hope I'm catching them all. :)

Anyway, enjoy and review please!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Journey's Start**

Shikamaru paced quietly in his room, a torrent of thoughts flooding his mind. Two days had passed and it had done so quickly. It was funny how time did that, speeding up and slowing down as it pleased and always relative to the situation. He had spent those days planning, and re-planning. It had hit him so unexpectedly, it threatened to knock him away like a physical blow: he would be leading his friends on a real mission. There would be real casualties, no doubt on both sides. He would be responsible for their lives. The very thought of it intimidated him and a very different kind of anxiety weighed down upon him again. Was this what it was like to lead?

He looked at his alarm clock which sat next to the window. "5:36 AM." He had to squint to see it. It was still dark outside but night was quickly fading as he could see the sun slowly begin to poke shyly over the horizon. "The sunrise," he idly thought. Had it been two days already? He couldn't help but repeat this over and over again.

He considered sleeping, or what little time remained, but he thought better of it. They would be gone in less than two hours and he realized he didn't feel tired anyway. He felt like adrenaline was being constantly poured in to his body and it was the reason he was pacing mindlessly in his room. He couldn't sit still. It pained him to do so even. It annoyed him that he still yawned.

He was already packed and ready to go immediately. He normally packed light but he decided to bring a few extra things just in case. He needed to be prepared but that was another problem all together. How did one prepare for the unexpected? If it hadn't been for Temari, he was sure he would have gone insane by now. "From my lazy and carefree life to this..." he mused. He knew he had embraced it himself, and he couldn't complain. He didn't really mean it, but it was certainly challenging for him. It was... different.

Then, there was Temari. He had worked hard to prepare for the mission, but he wasn't used to the stress of it all. He needed a breather and during the nights, he and Temari would go out for dinner, and just talk. That 'talk' would eventually evolve into something more, but it was pleasant all the same. By the end of the night, they'd be back at home, and getting ready for bed. They would kiss a final time before retiring for the night and it warmed his soul. But, before he knew it, it was day again and oddly, he felt cold.

As if things couldn't become more hectic, word had finally gotten out about the two of them and there was a fairly substantial buzz. Shikamaru never liked being with a girl, and it was naturally assumed he would die a bachelor, probably a virgin despite being pretty handsome. Now, it almost seemed certain he would be form a union with a beloved. His parents were ecstatic. They had worried for the longest time about their son and whether he would produce an heir to the Nara clan. Their worries had greatly eased with the introduction of Temari.

He had blushed at the thought. He loved Temari but they had only been together for two days. He needed time with her. He was a patient man. Marriage could be a topic for later, much later. And after this god forsaken mission.

He looked at the clock again. "6:22 AM." He sighed almost as if he was relieved. He hauled his bag over his back and quietly shuffled to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. He didn't feel like eating. In fact, he felt like throwing up, but he knew he needed the energy and it would be pointless not to. He could hear the shower as he passed by the bathroom and he could hear movement in the guest rooms. "Looks like the Sand Ninjas are up," he absent-mindedly thought.

It was gradually becoming brighter outside and he entered the kitchen without turning the light on. No one appeared to be downstairs yet. He grabbed two slices of bread and popped them in to the toaster. He yawned as he grabbed the butter out of the fridge. It wasn't much, but at least he was eating.

Shikamaru yawned again and heard someone scuffle down the stairs. He turned his head, but realized his neck was stiff. He turned his whole body toward the stairs instead. It was Temari. She was fully dressed, and packed. Shikamaru grinned lazily as he raised a hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Morning."

"Morning to you to," she smirked.

"Hungry?"

"Very." Temari suppressed a yawn as she dropped her bag and fan beside the door. "What have you got?"

"Not much," admitted Shikamaru. "I'm just making some toast. That okay?"

"Sure."

"Here, you can have these first." Shikamaru passed the recently buttered toast over to her as he grabbed another couple of slices of bread.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" teased Temari. "Thanks."

"No problem." Shikamaru opened the fridge again to grab the milk. As he poured it into three glasses, he looked up at Temari. "Your brother almost ready?"

"Yeah, he's just checking up on Karasu." Temari rolled her eyes. "He spends more time on it than I do on myself."

"Hey, I heard that!" Kankuro was already at the foot of the stairs as he also dumped his pack and puppet next to the door. Shikamaru chuckled.

"You can just shut up." Shikamaru ignored the comment and offered Kankuro some toast.

"Toast?"

Kankuro grabbed the plate without a word.

"What, no manners?" Shikamaru knew he was pushing it, but he was feeling particularly cruel toward Kankuro for his comments two days ago.

"You fucking bastard..."

Temari blocked out the conversation. She was still tired and she unintentionally recalled the last two days she spent with Shikamaru. She was still astonished and felt it had been nothing but an amazing dream. It seemed so odd that two people like themselves could connect on such a level. He hated girls, she thought guys were a waste of time, yet here they were, inflicted by affection. She could still remember, bitterly, growing up without anyone to really show her they cared. Shikamaru did care and it was an overwhelming emotion to comprehend for her. It was as if the years she had lost to the sands were taken back. She wasn't just grateful to Shikamaru, she loved him. As sappy as that sounded to her, she couldn't deny the truth. They had only spent two days together, but they were the happiest two days she could remember. When they got back from the mission, she had some interesting ideas for the two them. She grinned at the thought. She noticed that Shikamaru had been looking at her the whole time, smiling. She had long grown to love that smile.

Kankuro noticed the two of them gazing at each other and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He decided to end the moment and cleared his throat loudly. They both blinked rapidly as if they had just been broken out of a trance. They both glared at him and he wilted. "Maybe that wasn't such a great idea..."

"Morning Shikamaru." A bleary eyed Shikaku appeared from the study. His hair was ruffled, and it appeared if he hadn't slept.

"Dad, what were you doing in there?"

"Paper work. Damn bureau is in over drive with your mission. They wanted to me to get you these..." Shikaku pulled out a small but fairly thick manila folder. "Every person who was connected to my assassinations in Kasai Bara is in there. Photo IDs, affiliations, and current known location and status." Shikaku hesitated and looked uneasily at Shikamaru. Shikamaru also grew troubled. His dad never got worried.

"What is it dad?"

"I've been also told to advise you that if any of those people in that folder jeopardize your scouting mission, you've been granted permission to kill on sight."

Shikamaru gaped at his dad. He knew he'd have to get his hands dirty, but this was akin to taking a sledgehammer to a surgical operation. No worse. More like taking a tree saw.

"Furthermore, the council has requested that you observe the members of Kuroi Bara along with their contacts. Kill if need be." Shikaku exhaled. The burden of telling his son to kill was heavy. Although he understood that there would come a time when killing was necessary, the council asked too much of his son.

"Holy shit... I thought this was a scouting mission?" inquired Kankuro.

"It technically is, but the council decided to add these orders in last minute. They want a 'clean slate'," replied Shikaku with a resigned voice.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, we got you covered." Temari gave Shikamaru an earnest look and he returned a look filled with appreciation.

Suddenly, he noticed something was wrong. "Um, dad. Where's mom?"

"She's upstairs. Give her a hug before you go. She's a wreck."

"She heard about the new orders huh?"

"Unfortunately. Now hurry. You should have left for the gate five minutes ago."

Shikamaru jumped up the stairs. When he was out of sight, Shikaku looked at the two Sand Ninjas, and in particular, Temari. "Take care of him... please."

"Of course," said Temari confidently.

"Thanks." He trudged back to the study. He would need a cup of strong sake.

* * *

"Mom?" Shikamaru called out tentatively.

"Shikamaru...?"

Shikamaru entered his parent's bedroom and he found her still lying in bed. He looked at his mom's face and he could tell she had been crying. He suddenly wanted to give her a hug but he waited, almost as if he wanted to be on the side of caution. His mom never showed weakness, especially like this. He only now appreciated how much she did care and how hard it must have been to bottle up those emotions all this time.

He bent down and finally gave her a hug anyway.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Stop worrying and get back to your normal self. You're scaring me."

"Shikamaru... don't you dare get killed," scolded Yoshino.

"Ah better. Don't worry mom. If I get killed, Temari will kill me first. You'll only get the left over bits." It was a weak joke but Shikamaru's mom chuckled. She stopped abruptly and eyed him, her eyes were bloodshot.

"Please come back."

Shikamaru hugged her again as if to assure her. "I will."

He walked back to the door and paused before it. He turned his face partially to her.

"Bye mom," he whispered. She looked up but he had gone.

* * *

"You're late," Janus pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry. Family stuff," said Shikamaru apologetically.

The features softened on Janus' face. "Ah, I see. Ino and Choji are beyond the gate now."

Shikamaru nodded and continued walking and as he passed Janus, he heard him speak warmly as if he were his dad.

"Be careful Shikamaru. The enemy is numerous and dangerous." He placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Return with everyone alive."

He hated repeating himself but he felt it was necessary to say it. "I will."

"Good lad." Janus let go of his shoulder and simply watched them pass beyond the north gate. Shikamaru shuddered as he passed the threshold. It was a silly thought but he felt as if he had just left the last and only haven irrevocably. Maybe it was just his nerves acting up again.

"Shikamaru!" greeted Ino.

Shikamaru raised his hand in return. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah. What's the path fearless Chuunin?" Choji was in a good mood this morning. Shikamaru winced inwardly. He hadn't informed them of the new orders yet.

"We'll stick to the main road for a little while."

The sun had finally peaked over the horizon, bathing the world in light. It was a morning no different from the one two days ago. It was one full of promise, but as the group moved along the well travelled road, two shadows followed them unnoticed just within the tree line. As the north gates of Konoha closed with a resonating thud, one of the shadowy figures ran ahead with the other carefully watching the quintet. The trap had been set.

* * *

So ends Chapter 6 of The Fallen Leaf!


End file.
